An electronic component mounting system that mounts an electronic component on a substrate to manufacture a mounting substrate is configured by coupling a plurality of component mounting devices that execute a variety of component mounting related-works such as component mounting or inspection together, on substrates on which a solder joint paste has been printed. As the component mounting device of this type, there has been known a configuration having two substrate transport mechanisms and two work operation mechanisms corresponding to the respective substrate transport mechanisms, individually (Patent Literature 1). Substrate transport lanes formed by coupling the substrate transport mechanisms in the respective component mounting devices together are combined with corresponding work operation mechanisms to configure mounting lanes in which a work for mounting the substrate on the substrate is executed while transporting the substrate. A given work is executed on the substrates, which are transported by the respective substrate transport mechanisms, by the corresponding work operation mechanisms so as to produce a plurality of substrates at the same time, resulting in an advantage that the productivity is improved.